


Cheerleader

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Basically a "Give me an A if I let you fuck me" scenario, Cheerleader!Aoi, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Professor!Uruha, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And <em>that</em> is precisely why Yuu is their school’s head cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/208514.html) on July 26, 2014.

_In an alternate universe, boys (Aoi in this case) are allowed to be cheerleaders and wear short skirts and prance around school giggling over cute football players, or in this case, hot teachers._  
  
Kouyou is busy in the marking of his students’ test papers, seated before the teacher’s desk in his designated classroom, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing exasperatedly at all the common errors his students were making – when he first hears footsteps making their way to his class. He doesn’t pay attention to it, though, because students are forgetful and leave stuff in classrooms all the time so it’s probably one of those moments again. It isn’t until fifth period that he has his next class, so he will most likely stay busy trying to finish grading these papers until then.  
  
Kouyou furiously scribbles remarks in red against the side of his students’ papers, his handwriting messy and sloppy and  _just_  the right amount to show his vexation –  _20/50. You can do better. Improve on your calculations and stop your carelessness._ He knows what the students think of him, but whatever. Kouyou was  _that_  rude, offending, snappy math teacher who gave ten minute lectures on the importance of punctuality to his class, and thereafter gave dreary math lessons who he would subject one or two student ‘volunteers’ to torture each time –  _Explain this formulae to me. What? You don't understand? How are you ever going to pass your upcoming test then?_  – but Kouyou believes it’s the only way, and the right way, to teach these adolescent kids. You give them freedom of speech or flexible time to complete their work and they end up fucking you over. They don't learn anything. And maybe Kouyou might be a dictator in his own right, but he doesn’t see anything bad coming from it. His lessons are almost always silent, or just quiet whispering at bare minimal, but Kouyou is pleased at the way students fear him; almost.  
  
Almost – if you don’t count one certain student who has managed to leave him breathless every time.  
  
“Sensei,” Kouyou hears a voice ring out, and the familiarity of that voice brings him back to earth immediately. Kouyou halts in his marking, his heart suddenly leaping in his chest, and as he turns to the door to the classroom, he sees his favorite student standing there, looking absolutely prim and perfect. The student’s shoulder length raven hair was tied up in his usual high ponytail with yellow ribbons, clothed in his matching cheerleading outfit with a short skirt worn so high it accentuated his waist and thighs; and it was almost cute how the raven seemed to bounce in his steps as he walked, always looking so perky and ready to please. This was the school’s head cheerleader, Yuu, someone that Kouyou has known to get perfect As on every test each time, as well as attend cheerleading practice every other day, raking in gold awards for the school from cheerleading competitions each time. Kouyou knows Yuu has already been guaranteed a scholarship in some top-notch college with his stellar results and cheerleading feats, but Yuu never fails to complete his work and diligently impress Kouyou each time.  
  
Of course Kouyou wasn’t just impressed by Yuu’s dedication to his studies; it was just… Kouyou had never seen someone look so stunning before, so gorgeous in all of his or her natural beauty already. And Kouyou knows for a fact that Yuu wears minimal to no make up, just a little eyeliner to play up his pretty eyes, and the way Yuu’s cheeks naturally blush a light shade of pink whenever he’s embarrassed or shy; Kouyou can barely control himself when that happens, can barely control himself from grabbing Yuu and smothering him under a million kisses, melting them all over his petite body. Kouyou knows it’s wrong, to think of his student sexually like this, but it wasn't like Kouyou was ever going to act on it; Yuu was just his fantasy for when the math teacher felt lonely in bed at night. Yuu was literally perfect and everything Kouyou wanted to have but never did, and the math teacher  _may_  just be slightly biased when it comes to grading his work. Because even if Yuu makes a mistake, however major, Kouyou can’t find it in him to mark Yuu down too harshly, even though he would have done the opposite for anyone else.  
  
And the fact that Yuu has come looking for him today of his own accord… Kouyou tries to control his glee, because he knows it’s nothing personal, it’s nothing of the sort where Yuu miraculously falls in love with his teacher and wants to declare his love for him. No, this time, it’s because Yuu hadn’t turned up for class this morning, and he had missed his test as a result, which made up a sore twenty percent of his overall marks this term. Kouyou had been sorely disappointed to see Yuu’s no-show, but he knows he’s a teacher and this meant that Yuu probably would be missing a crucial twenty percent of his marks as a result. But somehow, seeing Yuu walk towards him like this, an adorable, pouty smile on his face, Kouyou can’t remember all the right words to say to Yuu already, Kouyou can’t remember anything else at all.  
  
“Sensei, I know you’re busy now, but I was hoping we could talk for a moment,” Yuu says softly, bowing his head meekly to Kouyou, and Kouyou finds himself remaining unnaturally calm on the outside, although he’s silently relishing on the inside at the sight of Yuu. “I know I missed the test this morning, but I was really hoping I could re-take it at another time, or maybe even right now – if you’re free, that is…”  
  
Kouyou feigns disinterest, running his fingers casually up his hair, though his eyes are already unconsciously travelling down Yuu’s thighs on display, and it’s making him hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Right. Berate Yuu for not turning up for class. Right. Ask him why he missed his class. Right. Touch those milky thighs of his – Um.  
  
“You know I don’t give second chances,” Kouyou says, a frown on his face, his dark eyes casting an indifferent gaze over Yuu. He can tell Yuu is shy and uncomfortable at his gaze, though, and he’s squirming self-consciously in his position, tugging at his skirt and looking helpless as he stands before Kouyou. Oh,  _god_. “Yuu, will you care to tell me why you didn’t turn up for class today?”  
  
Yuu’s face suddenly looks so sorry, Kouyou wonders if anyone has ever resisted Yuu’s puppy look before. The raven student begins chewing nervously on his lower lip, and Kouyou curses quietly under his breath at the sight, wondering if Yuu knows what it does to his sensei like that.  
  
“I’m so sorry, sensei, I was busy with my cheerleading coach discussing routines for our next competition. I thought I would make it for class, but… I… I didn’t.”  
  
Kouyou’s frown deepens at his words, and the knowledge that Yuu found his class worth missing just for his cheerleading activities makes him infuriated a little. Kouyou turns back to his desk abruptly and picks up his pen, pretending to rummage through his test papers.  
  
“There’s nothing I can do for you, Yuu. You know re-tests aren’t allowed. Especially not in my class.”  
  
Yuu’s whimper that escapes his lips at the sound of Kouyou’s verdict makes Kouyou shiver a little. The math teacher is shifting his black-rimmed glasses, pretending he is unaffected by the distressed look on Yuu’s face. Yuu is nervously fidgeting before him, biting at his own lip once more, and Kouyou wants so much to snap at Yuu and tell him to  _stop_ doing that and that did he know seducing his teacher was against the rules? But Kouyou knows it’s not his fault Yuu always looks so weak, so fuckable all the damn time, and he knows better than to vocalise it.  
  
“Sensei,  _please_ , I can’t miss this test,” Yuu whispers urgently, looking to his math teacher desperately. Kouyou is tempted to give in out of goodwill (ha) and say  _fuck it, I’ll give you the fucking test_ but he knows it’s just better to stick to their student and teacher boundaries and make sure he shows no favoritism to Yuu of any kind. It’s already hard to stomach it, when Kouyou has already been so lenient with Yuu in all his assignments, when Kouyou should be strict and ruthless instead. But this –  _this_  – Kouyou can’t do. Kouyou can’t just grant Yuu special favors just because he’s… well. Just because he was the object of Kouyou’s every sex fantasy.  
  
“Sensei, I’ve always been a good student, I can’t afford to miss this…”  
  
Kouyou is briefly startled by the raven’s hand against his arm, nudging him lightly. Yuu’s touch is gentle to the core, and Kouyou can feel those soft hands through the thin fabric of his work blouse, and it’s melting him by the second. Yuu’s voice is nothing but begging, pleading for his math sensei to think his decision over.  
  
“Sensei,  _please_ … I’ll do anything, you know…”  
  
OK. Yuu was starting to sound frighteningly similar to Kouyou’s fantasies of him, and Kouyou has to put a stop to this before he fucking relents in Yuu’s presence.  
  
“Yuu, I said  _no_. I don’t care what other cheerleading commitments you have, but  _no_. You missed my class, you missed the test, you don’t get a second go at it, okay? It’s not fair to everyone else who turned up. And I know you’ve been an A student, but I can’t bend the rules for you, Yuu.”  
  
Yuu looked so broken in that very instant Kouyou was sorry he had worded it so harshly. He’s sighing, turning to the raven cheerleader, a hand gently easing Yuu’s touch away from him. He’s momentarily stroking past Yuu’s soft hand, and the way Yuu’s skin feels against Kouyou’s makes the math teacher want to do lewd things to him, already.  
  
“Yuu,” Kouyou’s voice is gentle, this time round, much kinder than before. He ignores the throbbing ache in his groin. “Yuu, I’m sorry. But you have to go.”  
  
Yuu’s face is hurt, at first, but then it’s conflicted, showing a mix of confusing emotions, before finally settling on a dazed, sweet smile. Kouyou is breathless again when Yuu flutters his eyes up and he’s shaking his head a little, his ponytail dancing cutely behind his head. Yuu is always so pretty when he looks like this, wisps of hair falling over his face with rosy cheeks and a smile so sweet he could melt anyone; and Kouyou thinks perhaps there’s a reason why he likes Yuu so much – because the raven exudes nothing but purity and innocence and yet looks  _extremely_  vulgar in his short skirts at the same time, as if he knows what it does to men who look at him, as if he  _knows_  that boys and men alike love his slim, hairless thighs, his curvy waist, his seemingly demure demeanor.  
  
“Sensei, I don’t mind if you do things to me,” Yuu suddenly says; nervously but resolutely, and Kouyou’s breath is suddenly caught in his throat.  _What_? Was he hearing this correctly?  
  
“I know you can’t bend the rules for me, but… If you’re willing to, I’m…” Yuu is bashfully looking away, his hands reaching to enclose Kouyou’s hands against his, bringing them suggestively around Yuu’s waist. Kouyou’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t pull away either; he  _can’t_  pull away, when Yuu is wounding his arms around the raven’s own delicate waist, and it helps Kouyou to feel him so…  _so_  distinctly like this, feel him through Yuu’s cotton made cheerleading clothes…  
  
“Sensei… If you like what you see, I’m willing to let you take it…”  
  
_Holy fuck_. Kouyou had been joking earlier on when he wanted to tell Yuu to  _stop_  seducing him with his lip-biting gazes and squirming movements, but here… Here was the real deal. Yuu was offering himself up to his math teacher, and he didn’t even look sorry for it, either.  _Yuu was offering sex in exchange for his test grades._ Kouyou can barely manage that thought in his head.  
  
“Yuu…” Kouyou’s voice leaves him without his knowledge, his mouth gaping slightly at the sight of Yuu like this, so ready to be taken, so ready to be…  _eaten up_. How many times has Kouyou dreamt about taking Yuu against the desks of their classroom? How many  _fucking_  times has Kouyou imagined this happening, already. Because it has always been Yuu’s face that keeps him up at night, a hand wrapped around his cock, grunting and groaning out Yuu’s name as he imagines it to be those lewd thighs of Yuu’s that he is thrusting in.  
  
He’s always played the scenario out in his head –  _Yuu, you’ve been a very, very bad student. And you know what that means? It means sensei has to punish you. It means you get to be fucked by sensei, Yuu._ – and he’d never thought that the tables would be turned, that Yuu would be the one offering himself up to Kouyou instead.  
  
Kouyou finds himself unable to come to a decision, because he has his morals as a teacher and everything else – but then there was Yuu, there was Yuu with his thighs and his smile and his cute ponytail and his willingness to be fucked. There was Yuu with his innocence and purity and the knowledge that Kouyou could ruin that made him sick with want. There was Yuu, who… was currently moving his hands down Kouyou’s left thigh, stroking him suggestively near his zipper.  
  
_Fuck_. If Kouyou got a boner now, it wouldn’t be good for either of them. It also meant that he would be giving in to what Yuu was prepositioning, and that was bad. Fuck. He was a teacher, and being a teacher entailed his duties, and –  
  
“Sensei, don’t think about it,” Yuu whispers, looking up to Kouyou under a sexy gaze, and Kouyou wonders when those angelic eyes of Yuu’s turned so… so alluring, suddenly, his long lashes fluttering every now and then with every glance he gives to his math teacher. Kouyou finds himself swallowing his saliva, his privates burning at the thought of having  _more_  of this side of Yuu in his grasp.  
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kouyou breathes, trying his best to remain as professional and calm as possible, a hand moving up to tensely shift at his dark framed glasses. “Yuu, I’m your teacher.” But it’s obvious by now how much Kouyou wants it; because his grip against Yuu’s waist isn’t loosening, only tightening by time progresses, and Yuu can tell,  _oh_  Yuu can  _tell_ , by the way his usually so stern, so harsh math sensei is looking at him now. It’s a lustful gaze, burning right into Yuu’s body, and Yuu knows exactly just how to use this to his advantage. Because he’s never known any man to resist him, and he knows his math sensei is no exception. Kouyou was  _done for_.  
  
“Will it make a difference if I say I want it?” Yuu teases carefully, his skirt swishing around him as he speaks. “I want you, sensei... I want you to do things to me. I’ve always wanted to be touched by those firm hands… I’ve always wanted you to be harsh with me.”  
  
_Fuck_. Kouyou doesn’t even want to concentrate on the thought of where Yuu learnt dirty talking from, because he sounds so seductive when he’s like this, with his voice lowered, his tempting lips pouting cutely to him, his eyes laughing to Kouyou’s ones, with his short skirt riding up his thighs. Kouyou only has one thought now, and it’s to grab Yuu and throw him over the teacher’s desk, then run his hands up his skirt and make sure Yuu  _pays_  for being such a naughty bitch.  
  
“Huh, I always knew cheerleaders were kinky as fuck…” Kouyou says with a chuckle, lips curving into a crude smile at the sight of Yuu so willing like this. He moves his hands that were around Yuu’s waist down further to his ass, and he’s humming approvingly as he cups Yuu’s butt cheeks in his hands and squeezes them lecherously in his hold. Yuu’s slightly moaning at the contact, and the way his legs nervously press against each other makes Kouyou almost instantly force them apart the next moment, eliciting an immediate gasp from the raven. Kouyou’s grinning slightly at Yuu’s shyness, and as he develops a firm hold around Yuu’s upper thighs, he carries Yuu swiftly off the ground and places him down against his lap.  
  
Yuu seems to understand where this is going – he’s climbing into Kouyou’s lap eagerly, his skirt flaring up around him as he does so, his arms circling around Kouyou’s neck cutely. Kouyou’s heart trepidates at the adorable sight, his body reacting to every of Yuu’s touches – and as he dips his head down to catch Yuu’s lips with his, planting a soft kiss at first against the head cheerleader’s mouth, Yuu’s fleetingly disoriented, as if unsure of what to do, until Kouyou pulls away slightly and moves in again for a second kiss. This time, he’s almost surprised at how enthusiastic Yuu is to respond to his lips; the cheerleader beginning to pick up confidence around him, whimpering softly as Kouyou begins biting against his lips as a tease.  
  
Yuu feels so fragile in his arms, but it’s this ability to  _break_  him that leaves Kouyou feeling so excited, so greedily aching to corrupt the student in his arms. And as they begin kissing hurriedly and messily, tongues smashing against each other, Kouyou’s basking in all of Yuu’s scent, and how sweet he smells from the shampoo he uses in his hair. Kouyou’s not even ashamed to let Yuu feel his erection anymore, as the raven student sits against his lap, writhing adorably around his thighs. He can feel  _skin,_ so much  _skin_ , all underneath Yuu’s short skirt, and the math teacher’s hands are impatient when they travel down Yuu’s hips and slip underneath the curve of his skirt. Yuu is moaning in the kiss, feeling his sensei’s hands begin to rummage freely against his ass, palm stroking and caressing at the amass of skin that lay there. Kouyou can’t control himself anymore,  _no_ , not when he’s grabbing Yuu’s butt cheeks in his palm, feeling them soft and tender within his grip. He can’t resist Yuu anymore, not after reaffirming his suspicions that Yuu’s body was  _perfection_ , and as he heavily dominates Yuu in their kiss, Yuu is left to mere whimpers and mewls as Kouyou leaves his mouth and leaves kisses all over down Yuu’s neck.  
  
If anyone walked past their classroom now, they would catch Kouyou hungrily devouring Yuu’s neck as the raven leans back and moans, surrendering himself wholesomely to his sensei; but Kouyou can’t care about that anymore. Kouyou can’t bring himself to care, when he’s been this strict and uptight teacher for so long, and here Yuu was, the head cheerleader of their school, always looking so pure and innocent; now giving himself up to Kouyou’s grasp, now allowing himself to be kissed and touched and eaten up by a man many years his senior. Kouyou is hard at the thought, and he thinks he takes back what he said before about not wanting to take Yuu now; because now he can’t wait, and he wants to take Yuu in every position possible.  
  
“Takashima sensei…  _Oh_ …  _oh_ … You make me feel so good, sensei…  _Oh_ …” Yuu will be the death of Kouyou, in the way he utters these god sent cries and moans, and he’s not even sorry when he begins to lifts the head cheerleader’s top, revealing the raven’s bare chest and naked stomach.  
  
“I’m yours, I’m yours,  _oh_ , take me sensei, make sure everyone knows I belong to you now…”  
  
Kouyou leaves kisses here and there against Yuu, occasionally biting his skin and marking Yuu  _his_ , and Yuu’s not even ashamed to beg for more, encouraging Kouyou to  _mark him his to let the whole world know Yuu’s his and his only, please, sensei…_  Kouyou doesn’t think anyone can be more obscene than this, can be more of a whore, and he has a feeling Yuu’s the type to like to be called a slut in bed.  
  
“I bet this power I have over you turns you on,  _huh_?” Kouyou murmurs against Yuu’s skin, smirking when he lifts his head and watches Yuu’s perfect features scrunch up vulgarly with his lips slightly parted and his eyes blissfully half-lidded. God, he can’t wait to fuck Yuu already, and they’re not even done with the foreplay yet. He’s busy leaving teeth marks against every inch of Yuu’s skin, all the while groping Yuu’s naked ass from behind coarsely, growling at how good Yuu feels submitting to him like this. Yuu’s almost shaking in his grasp, breaths soft but heavy in the silence, and Kouyou wonders how Yuu will sound when his hole is being fucked open by Kouyou’s cock alone, an imagery that leaves Kouyou’s erection pulsing once more.  
  
“You have had boyfriends, haven’t you, Yuu? I bet none ever treated you like this,” Kouyou teases, standing up himself, lifting Yuu back up and placing him sprawled open all over the teacher’s desk. Yuu’s bashfully nodding to Kouyou’s question, and Kouyou’s almost salivating at the sight, seeing his student spread out on the table like this, with Yuu’s cheerleading skirt ridden up so high that it’s barely able to hide the fact that he wears white cotton panties underneath; underwear that hardly masks the fact that Yuu’s hard as  _fuck_  already, soaked and ready to be taken like the slut he is. Yuu can feel Kouyou’s lustful stare on him and it’s making him embarrassed; although he had offered himself up to his sensei awhile ago, it still made him nervous that a man much older than him was looking to him so perversely like this, with a body that was desiring to monopolise Yuu once and for all. Kouyou’s thick bulge is evident in his work pants, and as Yuu finds himself lingering on it for a second too long, he turns away with flaming red cheeks, wondering when he had gotten so…  _indecent_ , of late.  
  
“You like what you see, huh?” Kouyou’s laughing when he notices Yuu’s stare, his own hands moving down to his hard-on to gently caress against it. He’s groaning at the contact, smirking when he realises he has Yuu’s full attention now. Although Yuu knows he’s the object of many boys’ fantasies in this school, he has never seen another man’s cock come to life like this, in front of him, just because of  _him_. Yuu finds himself growing hot with the thought that he’s able to make another man hard like this, when the furthest he’s been with any other guy have been just heavy petting and cuddling and whatnot. The fact that Kouyou was obviously in control and going to take him now and there made Yuu shiver with want. He was  _definitely_  not regretting this decision.  
  
Kouyou eyes Yuu smugly, unbuttoning the top of his pants and unzipping his erection out. When he pulls his bare cock out from beneath his briefs, Yuu’s instantly blushing at the sight, because even though he’s been in boys’ locker rooms and had his fair share of seeing naked penises; he’s never seen a  _man_  like Takashima sensei’s one before, never seen a cock so erect and throbbing and red and  _large_. A thought flickers across his mind, imagining how it will taste in his mouth, but even before Yuu has time to be embarrassed about it, Kouyou’s dragging him up by his ponytail, and Yuu’s crying out softly at the pain, though he knows his own cock is twitching at the rough gesture.  
  
“I want to know how good the school’s head cheerleader is,” Kouyou taunts, his fingers locked tightly against Yuu’s hair. His ponytail is coming out, the yellow ribbons slowly loosening around his raven hair, and strands of hair are messily falling all over his face, only serving to arouse Kouyou further. “Come on. Show me what you win all those awards for.”  
  
Yuu is at first hesitant when he first places his lips against the head of Kouyou’s cock, but then Kouyou lets out this low, deep moan, and it sends a feeling running through Yuu like no other. He begins lowering his head, swirling his tongue against Kouyou’s hot flesh, and his math sensei’s grip against his hair grows tighter as Yuu begins sucking, Kouyou’s hands beginning to tangle and pull at Yuu’s hair hurriedly, urgently. Kouyou can’t believe this is happening; because even back when he was a student, back when he was just another nerd crushing on head cheerleaders such as Yuu, Kouyou had never imagined that one day he’d have a person as gorgeous as this suck on his cock, looking so fucking hot with his blushing cheeks and messy hair. Yuu begins taking Kouyou deeper and deeper into his mouth, sinking his cheeks in and feeling his mouth stretch like never before; and Kouyou’s pleased at the sight, liking how obedient and passive Yuu seems to be, even softly moaning as Kouyou gives a delicate thrust inside of his mouth.  
  
With every tight clench of Yuu’s hair, the raven cheerleader shifts himself forward, bending over to take more of Kouyou past his lips. And then Kouyou’s loosening his grip, and Yuu knows his sensei wants him to move back, to ride Kouyou’s mouth in a pace the math teacher controls. Kouyou’s gasping, his eyes involuntarily falling shut as Yuu gradually grows accustomed to riding Kouyou’s cock skillfully, and Kouyou can’t resist his groans quietly slipping out as his sexy cheerleader student’s head bops sexily against his cock, sending him waves of pleasure that Kouyou hasn’t felt in a long, long time.  
  
“If I had known how hungry you were for cock and your grades, I would have failed you a long time ago, Yuu,” Kouyou whispers, tilting his half-lidded gaze down to watch the cheerleader submit to him like this. Yuu looks so lewd, kneeling on the teacher’s desk before Kouyou, his cheerleading top rolled up halfway revealing his flat stomach, with his short skirt hiked up all the way to his waist; and though Yuu can’t speak with Kouyou’s cock in his mouth, he’s squirming in his position, his hands drifting down to his own panties to relieve some of his own tension a little. Kouyou makes a sound of approval, eyes hazily watching Yuu stroke at the wet bulge in his white panties. Slightly impatient, the raven’s closing his own eyes as he rubs urgently at his own erection, slipping his fingers inside of his panties to take a good hold of his cock. He begins multi-tasking, pleasuring himself at an erupted pace as his mouth works anxiously against Kouyou’s cock, trying his best to bring the both of them to climax. Kouyou’s absolutely transfixed to the sight, and he’s growling as he feels his cock begin to leak, dripping pre-cum all over down Yuu’s throat.  
  
Reaching his hands over to Yuu’s behind and grabbing for the head cheerleader’s ass once more, he’s spreading them roughly apart, causing the raven to lose his balance a bit. With a swift finger, Kouyou begins tugging the cotton panties down Yuu’s ass, revealing the raven’s plump cheeks in all their glory, something that excites Kouyou once more. He brings a finger or two into his mouth, sucking onto them lightly – Yuu doesn’t even notice, with his mouth busy with Kouyou’s cock and his hands busy with his own – before lowering his fingers once more to in between Yuu’s ass, trailing down his curves to locate the hole that he knew would be there.  
  
Kouyou’s fingers leave wet trails of saliva down Yuu’s skin, and when they finally trace against a small little opening, Kouyou can’t wait further, and plunges his slicked finger quickly inside of Yuu. The raven cheerleader’s immediately pulling his mouth off Kouyou’s cock, letting out a cry at the intrusion, but then Kouyou’s yanking at Yuu’s messy ponytail again and pushing his head down the teacher’s desk, leaving the cheerleader to stare up to him with questioning eyes.  
  
“I want your ass up,” Kouyou hisses, and Yuu (attempts to) nod with his head against the table, shifting himself so he’s pushing his ass up as high as possible for Kouyou to play with. His panties are almost down to his ankles now, keeping him restrained in an awkward position, and as Kouyou slips another finger inside of Yuu, the cheerleader is writhing in his position, gasping audibly at the foreign feeling.  
  
“S-Sensei…  _Please_ , not so fast…” Yuu’s meekly asking, his butt cheeks trembling anticipatingly in the cold air. Kouyou has two fingers inside of him now, and Kouyou’s fingers are thicker,  _much_  thicker than Yuu’s ones, so no amount of self-pleasuring could have prepared him for  _this_. When Kouyou starts moving his two digits inside of Yuu, the raven student is immediately arching off the table, sobbing and whimpering at the pleasure and pain that comes to him.  “ _Please_ , sensei, no,  _please_ , don’t go too fast,  _ah… ah!_ Oh, oh  _god_ ,  _fuck_ , sensei, I—”  
  
“So I take it you haven’t been finger fucked like this before,” Kouyou muses, watching Yuu, grinning lightly at every cute reaction the cheerleader makes – only by the administration of his  _fingers_. Yuu’s moaning desperately, writhing and pressing himself against the teacher’s desk, his hair having gone completely undone by now. His moans are staggering; going from a high-pitched  _ah…AH!_  to a low, needy  _nngh_ … as Kouyou scissors his two fingers aggressively inside of Yuu, changing his speed from fast to slow; to teasingly dragged out thrusts to quick, short strokes.  
  
“I’m going to cum, Takashima sensei…” Yuu sobs, small tears beginning to seep out from his eyes. And that’s when Kouyou’s fingers slip out and he harshly seizes Yuu’s ass cheeks into his palms, pulling them to the table’s edge, positioning them to be ready for penetration. He’s lifting his own cock – still erect, still standing to attention – to Yuu’s barely stretched hole, then firmly slides his hard cock past Yuu’s sweaty cheeks, pushing deep inside of Yuu. Kouyou’s groaning instantly, cursing loudly at how tight Yuu feels, and Yuu’s fingers are dragging past the table’s surface quickly, mouth parted in an open moan, trying to adjust his body to the feeling of having something as big as Kouyou’s cock inside of him.  
  
“You feel so good, I don’t even need you to take the test anymore,” Kouyou lets out a sigh of pleasure, throwing his head back and pushing his cock to the hilt inside of Yuu. “I’ll give you a fucking A just for having such a tight ass alone. Mmm, I’ll give you a distinction if you continue to be so good after this.”  
  
Yuu can’t manage much words in his delirious state, but he’s still pushing back, still wanting to take all of Kouyou inside of his lithe little body. Yuu’s moans only pick up again when Kouyou’s fingers dig into his hips and pulls himself out from inside the raven, only to push back in once more, harsher and rougher increasingly with each thrust. Yuu can’t believe how good Takashima sensei’s cock feels inside of him; thick and deft and expertly fucking him over and over again, controlling his ass and hitting pleasure spots that send Yuu crying out continuously. Tears are flowing freely past Yuu’s eyes by now, the pleasure immeasurable, and the friction provided against his own cock by moving back and forth against the desk is sending him to cum in no time.  
  
“Sensei, sensei,  _sensei_ …” Yuu mewls, almost in a begging voice, though Kouyou’s already going as fast as he can, his skin slapping roughly against Yuu’s ass whenever he fucks too deep inside of him. Yuu feels like he’s growing dizzy, from the erupted pace, and the wild pleasure it gives, and he can feel the table shaking madly underneath him, threatening to give way to the sinful acts he was conducting with his teacher. Yuu can’t do much but feel his ass be fucked over and over again, brought back and forth by Kouyou’s control, and though he can feel how sore and worn-out he’ll be after this, he’s too blinded by the pleasure to even care about that right now.  
  
“So sexy… tight…  _slut_ … mmm,” Kouyou groans incoherently to himself, barely registering what he’s even saying, his gaze hazily fixated against Yuu’s moaning face, clenching the white ass cheeks lustfully in his grasp. He’s not stopping, only going harder and harder, and then he’s suddenly hitting something inside of Yuu that has him shuddering and crying out for Kouyou badly.  
  
“S…Sensei… please… I’m cumming! Oh…  _oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes!_ T…Takashima  _sensei_!”  
  
The way Yuu’s ass muscles tighten around him, combined with the sight of Yuu’s orgasmic face as he cums against the teacher’s very desk and dirties white cum all over himself like the whore he is, leaves Kouyou with ragged breaths; and just before his own orgasm comes – Kouyou pulls out and spills all over Yuu’s two very juicy looking cheeks.  
  
“Fuck, I came a lot.” Kouyou moans, looking to the mess he’s made of Yuu and his ass, with the raven’s body completely covered in cum. “I haven’t had such a good fuck in a long time.” And though he’s smirking as he says that, he’s easing Yuu’s body slowly down back onto the table, and he’s mildly concerned over how sore Yuu will be after being fucked in this position for so long. Because Yuu’s the head cheerleader, and he has practices all day long, and he wonders if Yuu can even walk in this state, much less attempt a somersault across the school’s hall.  
  
“Yuu,” Kouyou’s calling quietly, his arms supporting Yuu back up into a seating position and wrapping his arms firmly around him. The raven cheerleader’s hair is let down now, tossed to the side, and Kouyou’s briefly stunned by how pretty Yuu looks even with everything messed up; when he’s so used to always seeing Yuu neat and tidy with his hair up in a ponytail tied up with sweet, yellow ribbons. Yuu’s whimpering delicately in his hold, looking weak and fragile, and now that Kouyou’s relieved himself sexually, instead of getting turned on by Yuu’s fragility, he finds his heart softening at how fucked (literally) Yuu looks.  
  
“Sensei,” Yuu responds, eyes gently fluttering up to meet with Kouyou’s. The math sensei feels a strange guilt coming over him when he realises he may have just been too rough with the seventeen-year-old, and even then, Kouyou wonders if he had taken advantage of Yuu purely when he’s at his most vulnerable, begging for a chance to re-take the test.  
  
“Was that good?” Yuu asks with a small smile, and with eyes that had looked so sultry before – they suddenly looked too innocent now, staring up to Kouyou like this, with lips that had just been on Kouyou’s cock not too long ago. “Sensei, you promised me something, you know…”  
  
Kouyou’s almost chuckling at Yuu’s words. Of  _course_  the head cheerleader would remember to emphasise on his end of the bargain. “Yes, I did, Yuu. You won’t need to re-take the test,” The math teacher kisses the tip of Yuu’s hair at that. “I’ll give you an instant A for that one.”  
  
Yuu’s suddenly cheekily grinning to him at his words, lips shamelessly biting against each other once more. Kouyou cocks an eyebrow up, wondering what the cheerleader was insinuating… until the pretty raven leans over and runs a hand over Kouyou’s undone zipper, gazing to it with a bewitching smile.  
  
“Sensei… If I meet you after school tomorrow, can I get a distinction?”  
  
~  
  
Later that day, Kouyou finds himself peeking in onto cheerleading practice, wondering if Yuu decided to sit this one out this time.  
  
But then he sees the familiar raven demonstrating a cheerleading routine to his peers, gliding against the floor in brand new cheerleading clothes, doing a perfect split on the ground.  
  
“That was so perfect! 10/10! And  _that_  is precisely why Yuu is our school’s head cheerleader!” Kouyou can hear one of Yuu’s teammates gushing from the distance, aw-ing and ooh-ing at Yuu’s physical capabilities.  
  
Kouyou’s momentarily laughing to himself, agreeing mentally in his head. Doing cheerleading routines even after having rough sex with the math teacher hours earlier…  
  
And  _that_  is precisely why Yuu is their school’s head cheerleader.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Cheerleader!Yuu story written way long ago but I never published it bc... reasons. Anyway, that cheerleader Yuu was set in a high school setting with nerd Kouyou, but I decided to change things up a little in this fic and make Kouyou his teacher (because we all love sensei Kouyou. And I made him mildly evil in this one.) This fic was more of sex and less romantic, sorry :'D but y'know what. Aoiha is everywhere. So pretty sure they'll get together in the end. XDD;; Also I've always wanted to write the "I'll give you sex if you give me my A" scenario, so :')))
> 
> I didn't feel like picking the cheerleader AU back up... until my friend told me she saw Aoi in Osaka live recently with his hair tied up in a ponytail, soo.. :') I was like... CHEERLEADER AU COME TO LIFE FUKKK MEEE. So I had to write something again, y'know.
> 
> Anyway comment if you love <333


End file.
